


Wings and Shadows

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks Castiel is dead, so he's shocked when Cas shows up outside a bar, angelfied. Reunions are a good reason for hugs, and Cas's wings make an unexpected appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN CuddleCommentFic Meme.

Dean jammed the roll of pool money into his pocket. Another good night. Least he and Sammy'd get fed this week and his baby could get what she deserved. Yeah, good.

He wasn't even halfway to drunk and there was that pain burning hard inside of him. He wasn't exactly unfamiliar with it, after Dad, and then Sam, and Ellen and Jo and yeah…..not a good night at all. He gripped the Impala keys hard, the metal biting into his palm. Some kind of distraction, any kind right now would really good.

Castiel was gone. Stupid son of a bitch had taken more than a bullet for Dean. There'd been fire and blood and that blinding light and then the smell…..Dean didn't think he was ever going to forget that.

He'd gotten to the driver's door when he noticed the shadow. Someone was watching him. It took another moment to register what was so weird about it. The shadow had wings.

Dean gripped the hilt of his knife and whirled around to find himself face to face with Castiel.

"…….Cas?"

"Dean."

The angel, because he was most definitely an angel now, tilted his head. His clothes were neat and clean again and he was still wearing that trenchcoat, blowing out behind him. The pain inside Dean rocketed into something deeper and harder. This couldn't be real.

"How did……..man, I saw it, your Grace was gone, Cas," Dean's voice was raw with disbelief, his hand still clutching the knife.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways, Dean," Castiel looked pleased with himself and there was a warmth in his eyes that he'd only gained once he'd started to become human. "I am restored."

"Yeah, I got that," Dean managed a shell-shocked grin. "Cas……I…..you have got to work on losing that stealth thing."

Castiel walked closer, right into the edge of Dean's personal space. Dean could feel his skin prickling already. "It is good to see you too, Dean."

Dean sagged, scrubbing a hand across his face. Sam was not going to believe this. Or he would ask a billion geeky questions about where exactly Cas had gone to and what it was like and did it verify these accounts. Dean was still trying to get his insides back in order. He needed another drink. Or two.

Castiel gently removed the knife from Dean's grasp and tucked it back into his belt. Dean swallowed. Castiel's hands lingered, travelling up to his shoulder and then his face. The pain was receding now, back to levels Dean was used to dealing with everyday. Tomorrow, he was definitely going to chalk this up to too much whisky.

"You are a difficult man to find, Dean Winchester."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not the one who went all Michelangelo on my ribs!"

Cas's lips moved into his amused version of innocence and it was so……Cas that Dean couldn't stop himself from tugging the angel into an instinctive tight hug of _thank God you're alive you son of a bitch, don't you ever do that to me again_. Castiel took only a moment to respond, wrapping his arms around Dean. Definitely too much whisky, it had to be.

Cas smelled like burgers and beer and that crisp clean angel brightness. Dean inhaled deeply.

"It's good to see you, man," he managed at last, not wanting to let go and not wanting to admit it.

Castiel's grasp tightened and that was when Dean felt something silky pressing against his cheek. He couldn't see it, but damn, he knew it was there. It could only really be one thing.

"Dude, are your wings wanting some action here?!"

Castiel pulled back a little so that he could look at Dean, slightly embarrassed, but kept the hunter close to him. "My apologies, I am still relearning how my Grace affects this body. I can fold them away if they make you uncomfortable."

Dean reached out a hand uncertainly and made contact with softness covering hard strong bone and that was so weird. But it was Cas, _really_ Cas. Dean stroked it carefully, his fingertips tingling from the touch like static electricity. Cas made a small throaty noise of pleasure.

"Nothing I can't handle," said Dean at last, his breath quickening at Cas's reaction and grinning a little because, dude, _wings_!

He was standing in a bar parking lot, an angel who should be dead was wrapping his wings around him. The apocalypse was coming and his brother might say 'yes' to Lucifer any day. But sometimes, like right now, Dean Winchester's life could still be fucking awesome.


End file.
